Love found, Love lost
by Serafina the fox
Summary: Hermione is in for the year of her life. What is she going to do when she finds herself in the middle of everything she has known and what she has learned. Can she handle everything or will the bookworm meet her end?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter in any way!

* * *

"Hermione! Dear it's time to get up!" 

Sighing I sat up in bed and marked off another day off the calendar. One week until school. I loved school it was Hogwarts after all. Who didn't love it?

"Hermione!" Mother yelled again.

"Coming!" I guess I am different. I spend most of my time in the library, but this is my last year and I plan on taking it all in. Walking over to the mirror at my tame hair. It was still its self just tamer. In fact I had changed a lot over the summer. I've started wearing clothes that fit me. ( I have all ways had a good shape. Just never showed it.) Also I made a great discovery a little make up goes a long way. Shivers. Never again will I let my friend do my make up.

Brushing my hair I pulled it into a ponytail. Closing my door behind me I went down to see what mother wanted. When I entered she just pointed at the table where two envelopes lay. I grabbed them and was glade to see not only my school supply list, but a note from Harry. (finely I was beginning to worry.) I've missed my two best friends so much. I ran up stairs and into my room. Opening my school list I was shocked to find a Head Note inside it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have earned the title of Head Girl. We trust that you know and understand the responsibilities that go along with being a Head. You and the Head Boy are going to be sharing a living space. We entrust that you can be mature about the living arrangements. You along with the Head Boy are to meet me in front of the train at 6:00 a.m. Don't be late. I'll tell you everything else you need to know than. Again congratulations and good luck on the upcoming year. _

_Your House Head,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I couldn't believe it I was Head Girl!…..Me!. I wonder who is Head Boy. I hope it's Harry or Ron. I don't think Ron would be able to or Harry for that matter. I hope he's nice whoever he is. I've never shared a living space with a boy before. Not and it being just the two of us. Time can only tell. Folding the note back up I quickly read over what I would have to have for the up coming year and put the note in my dresser for later. Picking up the not Harry had sent my I opened it:

_Hermione,_

_Hey it feels like its been years. Any way I'm at Ron's. The Twins got him to test a new product and it turned his hair bright purple. Ms. Weasley seen what had happened she almost died. I feel sorry for them she is still thinking of a punishment for them. I was thinking about the up coming year and I can't believe it is our last year. We've all been though a lot in the past six years. It's become my home. I've got to go Ginny is calling me down to eat. Can't wait to see you. Bye!_

_Love your friend,_

_Harry_

I laughed picturing Ron with purple hair. I wonder if they look any different. Sighing happily I tried to think of what Ron looked like now. If he had gotten any taller, was built from practicing all summer, or if he had just become more responsible. However from what Harry said I don't think he was gotten any more responsible. It was no hidden fact that I liked Ron and have had a crush on him for some time now. Also I've known that he has had a crush on me as well. He just never made a move. I would of made the move…telling the truth I don't know why I haven't. Maybe this year.

"Dear It's time to go!" Father yelled from down stairs.

"Ok…let me take a quick shower and I'll be right down"

"Fine, but hurry I want to before the starting."

Leaving the note where it was I grabbed my clothes and jumped into the shower. Once I finished and put on my jean skirt and black tint top. I dried my hair and slipped on my flip-flops and ran down stairs. Not a word was said as we all got into the car. We where going to the town carnival. Father wonted to see the tractor pull and stuff like that. Mother is in the pie contest. Me I'll end up walking around for five hours after I've rode all the rides twice. We live in a small county town. One where nothing happens and everyone knows you. (No matter what you do everyone knows about it…trust me not fun)

As you may have got me and my family don't talk to one another. I'm always out or up in my room. Mother is….well I don't know where she gets to. We spend most of out time keeping father happy and not mad. Father works and watches TV. So keeping him happy is not to hard. However when we are out as a family we appear so close and happy. It is funny having everyone think they know everything about you and in truth they know nothing at all.

We got there and Father got out kissing Mother on the cheek and running off. I helped Mother with the pies and setting everything up. We smiled at each other and hugged as she gave me money and I went on my way. I waved and smiled at people I know as I walked by them. I stopped looking around thinking of what I wanted to do.

"Hunny Comb!"

I knew at once who that was and I turned found him and ran over to Tom. (a childhood friend.)

"Candy Cane! How are you? Its been a long time."

"It has" he smiled as we hugged. " I almost didn't know it was you Comb. You've changed. I'll have to fight every guy here now."

I blushed and laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment and you know I can take care of myself remember?"

He winced and rube his face. " That hurt you know."

"Good."

"Fine" Tom said playing around.

"Fine"

"Be that way!" he sounded hurt.

"ok"

"Your on fun." He said smiling

"Yes I am just not like that. Anyway its not normal for you to come out to these why are you here?" smiling back at him.

"Yeah I have to show this new guy around. Him and his family just moved here."

"Oh…really I didn't know that"

"Yep. He went to the restroom and I left to get a funnel cake you know I can't smell them without getting one."

"yeah I remember" We both laughed remembering our childhood days.

"Anyway I better go and find him"

"Ok….Bye than. See you around."

"bye" he left

It wasn't until he and disappeared that I remembered I didn't ask who the new family was. Sighing I got some cotton candy and started on my way. By 1:00 I had rode every ride at lest once most of the twice. I was in line for a ride close to the love boat, but it had a different name and it didn't have the hearts and stuff. When It was my turn I told the operator that I was alone. After I got in he turned and asked the line if there was anymore one person riders. I wasn't paying any attention to the person that got in. Just enough to see it was a male. The ride started and we were in total darkness.

"Hi" I heard him say.

"Hello"

"So…" (him)

"so…"

"ok…I'm new around here Me and my family just moved here."

"Oh…So your who Candy Cane I mean Tom was talking about showing around."

He made a noise that sounded like a snort. " Candy Cane? And I haven't seen him scents I went to the rest rooms."

"Don't ask. Childhood nickname." couldn't help but to laugh

I felt him move so he was looking at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. He left to go get a funnel cake. He can't resist them once he smells them."

"What is a funnel cake?" his voice told me he wasn't joking.

"You…don't know what a funnel cake is?"

"No…I haven't gotten out much."

"I can tell" I was in shock. How can anyone go though life with out even knowing what a funnel cake is? "Ok…when this ride is over go to the snack stand and tell them you want a funnel cake."

"Ok I'll do that."

That's when I noticed how close we had gotten. His arm was around me and it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. And his voice I knew his voice, and yet I didn't at the same time. It was like I had heard it for years, but it changed. We sat the rest of the ride in quite. Near the end of the ride I heard a splash and yelling from the boat behind us. Me being me I jumped out and went to see what happened. I knew that he was looking back to me as he exited the rides opening into the light. The water was cold on my legs…it was only about waist deep. When I made it to the other boat a child about seven or eight was looking over the side yelling for help.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" when he saw me he didn't wait for me to ask.

"Help her! She fell In!….She can't swim!!!" I almost froze…but Didn't after the past six year at Hogwarts This was nothing…I dived under the water and swim around. The water was to dark to see in so I felt. Coming back up for air I dived again. The boat had taken the kid out already and I could hear someone coming in the water. This time I found what felt like a hand and when I came up I found I was right. She started coughing and I knew she was ok. I turned with her in my arms and was meet by the operator who took her out of my arm and carried her out.

"Thank you. Stay with me I'll need you to fill out a information paper. If it wasn't for you she would be dead." He didn't give me time to say anything. After telling me that she was trying to calm the girl. When we made it out into the light there was the emergence team there to check the girl out. They asked me a few questions and the parents thanked me. After ten min. of telling them I only did what I thought was right and that they would do the same If it had been me and not there little girl. The boy turned out to be her brother.

I was told I go when I wanted to. So I left. I didn't get to far before I was in my mothers arms and her looking over me. Like I had been the one to get hurt.

"Hunny are you ok? I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom it was nothing."

"Is the little girl ok?" Father asked now walking up

"Yes she is fine."

"I bet your wanting to go home and get out of those clothes." Mother said reading my mind.

"I would yes"

So we all got in the car to go home. However my mind was on the mystery guy and his voice. How did I know him. I could tell even in the darkness him was built.

* * *

Hey! There it is the first ch. I don't know how good it is that why I wont you to tell me what you think. So review. 


	2. What is not seen

Hey! look I don't know what you guys have thought of the first ch. but what you are going to read now was shadowed in it. You'll see in my stories that you have to take in even the smallest of info. I hope you enjoy it.

Two days have passed by and I still can't think of who the person was. I've made a list and checked it time and time again. I've replayed his voice over and over trying to find anyone on the list he could sound like...Nothing. Slamming the book I was trying to read. I walked over to the desk laying the book down. I saw the letter from Harry which I had yet to write him back. Sighing I sat down pulling out a pen and paper I sat down to write, but soon found I couldn't think of anything other than the mystery guy. So pushing the thoughts out of my mind.

"Ohwell I'll wing it."

_Harry!_

_How nice to hear from you. Sorry it took so long to write you back. (family stuff) So you don't need to fear voldemort has not gotten to me. In fact I say this has been the greatest summer we have had. Anyway I've had a great summer and changed a lot as well. I don't care about everything having to be in its place. It just has to be clean. That reminds me I hope Ron and the Twins are ok. Really Ronald should have known better than to test one of their products like that. I have missed you guys all of you and wish I was there now, but things happen. Tell Ron and the others I say Hello and that I can't wait to see them. I'll try to meet you guys on the train. You wont believe it I'm Head Girl! Me! Did you or Ron get Head Boy? I've got to go. Oh yeah I'm going for supplies tomorrow. Hope to see you there._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Looking over the note I folded it and pulled out an envelope, the owl caller, and my wand. Putting the letter in the envelope and waved my wand over the Caller. In a few min. a mans face appeared.

"Yes" he asked

" I need an Owl. I've got a letter in need of sending."

"It's on its way. Have a nice day." and he disappeared.

I'm glade they made these for those of us who don't have an owl. With in a few minutes an owl was at the window. Opening the window I let the owl inside putting the letter on the owls leg I gave it a treat.

"Please make it fast." the owl left.

"HERMIONE!!!!" I jumped my father sounded mad……..but why?

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! You get your ass down here right now! Don't make me wait!" he yelled again.

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs and into the living room. Father was standing with his back to me.

" Do you want to tell me why I just saw an owl fly out of your window? Not only me, but everyone else in this town could have seen it." He was trying to control his anger.

I looked at the window. In truth I had forgotten it was light outside. But if I tell him that he wont believe it.

"WELL!?" he was yelling again as he turned and walked over to me. Before I could move he grabbed my shoulders. "TALK!"

I winced from the pain. "I…I…forgot that it was daylight. I was in a hurry to send a letter to Harry it was late….and…I'm sorry. If anyone asks it just flow in my window and I ran it out." I said very fast. Trying to find a way out.

"You forgot! You expect me to believe that?! No you didn't forget you just wanted to make your Mother and I look bad in front of everyone!" Before I could start to say anything he slapped me across the face knocking me down.

"No…no…I would never do anything like that! I'm sorry please!" I felt like throwing up because of what I just said. I can fight the Dark lord, but can't stand up when it comes to my Father.

He was still mad he bent down and acted like he was going to help me up, but changed his mind and kicked me. I heard a cracking sound which I took to be my ribs as a rush of pain it me. I bit my lower lip as to not scream or cry from the pain. He looked down at me.

"Next time think before you do something so stupid." and he walked out. Mother peaked her head in and saw me looking over me to see if I was dead. Seeing that I was alive she left. I laid there for a few minutes taking deep breaths. Than I tried to get up but the pain laid me back flat. The next time I moved I didn't stop until I was standing. My breathing was hard and I tried to stabilize it.

Once I was standing I stood there holing my sides letting my body get familiar with the pain. Slowly I started to walk up to my room. When I walked in t saw that my Mother had laid a wrap for my ribs on my bed for me. I walked over to the mirror and I could see that he had left a hand print on the side of my face. It was already turning a shade of purple. When I walked over to my bed and saw a note in my Mother's handwriting.

_Honey,_

_I'm sorry about that, but you did know better. Here is a wrap for your ribs. Take a shower and pick out a dress. We have been invited to the new families for a party. Its funny now that I think about it nobody knows their name. Anyway I'll be up around seven to see if you look ok. Again Sorry_

_Your Mother,_

_Mary_

Sighing I looked at the clock it was 5:30. I went and took a nice long shower. When I had finished I put on my robe and dried my hair. The hot water from the shower helped a little with the pain. I didn't even bother with the wrap I knew she would make me take it off for the dress. I walked over to my closet and found a silk, v-cut, tie behind your neck, black dress. I smiled finding a pair of heals to go with it. I slipped on the dress slowly. When I sat down in front of the mirror my breath left me from the pain and I had to close my eyes when I bent down to put on the heals. After raising back up I looked into the mirror at my hair. It was in mice waves that would work the problem is the handprint on my face. Pulling out my make -up when I was done you couldn't tell a thing. ( I Love make-up sometime) I had covered the handprint and used a pink glitter lip gloss, with natural colors for the eyes-shadow and black eye liner.

There was a knock at the door as Mother walked in she took one look at me and:

" No…you have to wear something else. They have a son you know. All the young girls are talking about him. I will not have my daughter be out shined by the town sluts." I rolled my eyes as she went into my closet. Giving up she walked out of my room. It wasn't long before she came back with a box and handed it to me. "Wear this and those shoes." She pointed to one of the many shoes in my closet and walked out.

Sighing I walked over to my bed and opened the box. Inside it was a Dark Green, strapless dress. It was beautiful . I slipped off the black dress and put on the green. Not only was it strapless, but it was mid thigh and open backed. The only thing that held the dress on was on clip in the back. I stood there looking in the mirror feeling very exposed.

"No! mom there is no way!" Just as I thought she was standing in my doorway.

"You look beautiful Dear." she said smiling. She herself was wearing a simple blue dress long but fitting.

" No I look like a…a whore!" she slapped me in the face for that one.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. You are going to wear that and you are going to me good understand me!"

"Yes Mother." I said though my teeth.

"Good now let me change you eye shadow."

She walked over and by 7:05 my eye shadow was a sparkle green. Not very bright but you could tell.

"Time to go!" Father yelled

Mother grabbed my arm and lead me out. I yelped in pain when she pulled me. Quickly she let go like she had forgotten. She walked away and I returned for the boots she had told me to wear. I'll put them on in the car.

Father didn't say anything about that I was wearing just looked at mother who nodded. When we were in the car I pulled on the boots. They were black and came up to about my knee. I was staring out the window trying to pull down and up on the dress and the same time. I had grabbed a purse that was dark green and placed my wand in it. When we get there I'll just fix the dress.

"Hermione," Mother asked

"yes mom"

"stop messing with the dress."

"ok mom"

"Hermione"

"yes"

"Give my your purse."

"why?"

"Don't ask questions do it." Slowly I handed my purse to her. She opened it and pulled out my wand. I don't like people touching my wand. Even if it is my Mother.

"Mother! What are you doing?"

"Hermione you are not gong to need you wand, and we don't need people thinking we are crazy. What if you drop it and your wand flies out?" It was my father not mother who answered me.

"I'll tell them it's a new kind of lip gloss." I had to shorten my wand to fit it inside the purse.

" Your just full of answers today aren't you?" Father asked looking at me in the mirror. As we pulled into a driveway.

"The wand stays! That is final!" When we stopped he sighed.

"Hermione. Look I need your help. He is going to be my boss. I need you to get close to their son. Show him around. I know I shouldn't be asking you this, but I am." He turned to looking at me.

This was why he over reacted, why mother had made me wear this dress, why I couldn't have my wand. Anger built up inside on me.

"Your right you shouldn't. This is why you acted the way you did. The way both of you did! Now you expect me to… to act like… a Whore!! Just so you can make a good impression!" I was yelling at this point. "No I Wont do it!!!"

"Young Lady I didn't ask you I told you. Yes You are expected to get their son to like you at any risk! Another thing if you ever say that word again I'll knock all your teeth out and make you eat them! Do I make myself clear! Now get out!"

I jumped out of the car slamming the door. However the jarring of the door made my ribs hurt, but I didn't show it. Father said nothing as we walked up to the door. Knocking on it he gave me a warning look and mother was acting like she was blind and deaf. I faked a smile and the door opened. When I saw who was standing there the smile left my face and was covered in shock…..It…It…No it can't be….Why?…..

Ok there you hav it. Tell me what you think...I love the ending of this lol...anyway If I don't start getting reviews than you'll never find out who it is. OH and its not Draco...LOL...


	3. House of Slytherin's

LoL…so how did you guys like the hanger? I loved it myself….because I'm typing this before I've started the ch. I don't know if I'm going to be leaving another hanger or not. My friend I go to school with was about to kill me when she read it. She keeps asking who the family is. Well you guy are about to find out…..Oh yeah I still don't own anything Harry potter related.

((end of ch. 2))

Knocking on it he gave me a warning look and mother was acting like she was blind and deaf. I faked a smile and the door opened. When I saw who was standing there the smile left my face and was covered in shock…..It…It…No it can't be….Why?…..

I couldn't even think strait. We looked at each other and gave each other a nasty look after the shock of see one another. We were invited inside with a look. My mind was still not working. Father elbowed me in the side sending a rush of pain over me. I grabbed my side and look at him.

"What was that look you gave her for? You need to make friends with them. Be nice and put a smile on your face or so help me." His voice was low so I was the only one who could hear him. I cut him off.

"I got you the first time. Also I said I was not going to help you. And another thing there is not way I'm going to be friends with Pansy!" I was slapped across the face yet again.

Father froze realizing he was in public and walked away. I wiped the blood of my face and looked around to see it any one was watching. To bad for me who did I see laughing at what had just happened but, Pansy and Draco. Why the hell are they even here! I was going to find out, but first I walked over to them.

"Oh no it's the mud blood! Stop there before you give me something." Is what Pansy said wrapping herself around Draco who had a face of dislike.

"What the hell are you wearing mud blood? Are you trying to burn my eyes out?" He was trying to push Pansy off him.

"Shut the Fuck up ferret boy! You to Panslut. What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked with poison in my voice. They glared at me.

"Don't take your anger over your family out on us Granger. We where invited here unlike you. Why are you here? Let me guess you're here to provide entertainment for us right?" They both laughed I was so close to hitting them when:

"Hermione!? Dear!" Mother said peaking her head out of the room. She smiled seeing me talking to people thinking I was trying to make friends. " Sorry but your father wants you to meet someone."

I had to force myself to smile back, with one glare at Draco and Pansy I walked over to her. Hearing Pansy laugh at something Draco had said. This was becoming a bit much. First my Father now Pansy and Draco. What next? Who would invited them to a party with muggles and them show up? Who is the family? Draco said they were invited so its not them. I was thankful for that, but who is it? They have to be close. Someone they trust. In the same house. Why would any of them move here in a muggle town? My mind was screaming all these questions at me? I saw Father standing with two men. Their backs were to me so I couldn't tell who they are.

My heart was going about 10 times faster than it should be. I don't like the idea of this. Just as we got close where father could see us, one of the men walked away. The other one still had his back to me.

Father smiled and I could hear him saying. "There you are. I would like you to meet my daughter H…" I tripped and fell just as the man turned to look at me. Everything was in slow motion I waited for the pain…When that didn't happen I opened one eye than the other.

"Hermione are you ok?" It was Blaise.

"Blaise! Oh yeah I'm fine thanks." I blushed a little see that he was still holding me and looking over me. He blushed when his eye found mine and let me go.

I looked over at Father he was in shock, but smiling.

"You two know each other?" We both looked at him than each other.

"Yes Father we go to school together" He was in shock again and this time you could see it on his face.

"Well….um…I ….I'm going to go see if I can find your Mother." He walked away. I laughed and Blasie grinned. That's when I saw his eyes. They were so….deep. He isn't that bad in fact we spent a lot of time studying together when out friends weren't around. Still why was he here?

"Why are you here? I know you hate muggles, and don't like people like me."

"That's a long story. I've got to go meet a few people." HE glared at me and walked away.

Looking around I saw Pansy and Draco and knowed why Blasie and glared. I started to feel for my wand and remembered Mother had taken it. So I left to go and get it there was no way I was staying in a house full of Slytherins.

It was a long walk back to the car. Maybe that was because I keep looking behind me. I felt like something was behind me and that's not good. Most of the time that means something is behind me.

I got to the car without nothing happening. Thanks to this town Father didn't lock the doors. I quickly got my wand. Sighing " See Hermione you got yourself worked up for nothing." trying to calm myself.

"Mud blood talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy. Maybe now people will believe what I've been saying." I jumped and turned around. There was Malfoy leaning on a tree smirking.

"Drop dead ferret face."

"That's a bit childish don't you think Granger. However I found something out your not so brave without your wand." I grip my wand harder.

"Everyone is not brave all the time, but you are never brave. What is it like never feeling brave, always running to kiss someone's feet."

Both of us had our wands at the ready, his teeth were showing. I had hit a nerve and I knew it.

"Why you little……..At lest I'm not going to die for the sake of a world I was never meant to be in. Unlike you Granger, Dieing for a friend in a world your not wanted. Friends are useless."

Just as I was about to snap him like a twig Tom and his Dad pulled in. I quickly put my wand away. When I looked back to Malfoy he was gone. Tom got out and ran over to me.

"Hermione! You look great!…I almost didn't know it was….What happened?" Seeing my face he quickly changed what he was saying. I smiled at him and waved at his Dad as he walked by.

"Nothing I'm fine, I had to come to the car and I thought I was being followed." He laughed

"No you were mad. The way you looked was like that time I pushed you into the mud pool when you were in that white dress. You almost killed me." I smiled

"You made me sooooooooooooo mad."

All the anger I had form Malfoy was gone. Tom always had a way of making things better. I never could stay mad at him. We walked back together. We talked, laughed, and danced the rest of the night. Will until he had to leave.

That's when I saw that everyone had left or was leaving. Father was talking to who I took to be Mr. Zabini. I didn't see Mother around so I went to look for her. She was in the next room talking to a few women I walked over to her.

"Dear there you are. Tom leave?" she asked as I sat down.

"Yeah he did"

"This is Ms. Zabini, Ms. Crabbe, and Ms. Goyle." I was in shock, but hid it and nodded at them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mary here was telling how you are top of your class." Stated Ms. Zabini

"I don't think of it that way."

"Oh, but you should my dear." They all nodded

"What school do you go to?" Ms. Goyle asked

"I go to school with Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. At Hogwarts." They were in shock. Mother looking at me wide eyed along with Ms. Crabbe and Goyle. Ms. Zabini hid it well if she was.

"Dear you didn't tell me you went to school with their children." Mother said.

"I'm sorry Mom I didn't know who they were until we got here."

"Well we are just going to have to all go to Digon Ally for your school supplies." Ms. Zabini said and my Mother nodded.

" I'm sorry Ms. Zabini I have made plans with my friends. I don't think you'll like them."

"What makes you say that? All Slytherns stay together."

"That's just it. I'm a Gryffindor. Hermione Granger best friends of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley ."

Ms. Crabbe and Goyle gasped.

" I know who you are Hermione. It is you that don't. You'll find out in time." Mother was looking from Ms. Zabini to me and back when Father walked in with the rest of the group. Mr. Zabini, Blasie, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Until than Ms. Zabini." I got up and faced the group. Mr. Zabini and Father went to their wife's. Draco and the others were glaring at me.

"See you at school." I said nice, sweet and full of hatred as I walked out. Father was confused and looked at Mother who gave him a look of drop it. They said there good byes and walked to the car where I was sitting.

I've keep everything from them about school. They wont understand and now I've got to get them away from here. In case Voldemort comes after them.

"We don't understand what happen and I don't think we would if you told us." Mother said getting in the car. Father said nothing just got in and started to drive. The ride was quite nothing was being said.

When we got home I went up to my room once I was out of site I heard Mother and Father talking about me. I didn't stay to find out what they were saying. I jumped into the shower and then fell onto my bed. It was about 1:00 a.m. and I was going to Digon Ally at 12:00 a.m. to meet Harry and Ron. I fell asleep thinking about everything.

I was woke up at 8:00 a.m. by my clock. Rolling over I turned it off an lay there. My mom came in and yelled at me to get up. I looked at the clock and sat strait up in bed in was 10:00 a.m. I had fell back asleep. I got up and grabbed some clothes. I pulled on a black tan top with a rose on the front and a jean skirt with flip-flops. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. As I was walking out I looked over at the clock 11:00. I had a hour.

I grabbed the newspaper and an apple. Walking over I sat down at eh table, eating the apple I read the paper. At lest I acted like I was reading the paper.

I have to tell Harry and Ron about Blaise moving and talk to Dumbledore about setting up someone to watch over my family. Sighs

"What is wrong Dear?" Mom asked

"Nothing just thinking about my last year at school stuff like that." She smiled

"It'll be ok…but you better be going it's 11:30."

"Crap! Thanks mom." I ran to the fire place grabbing my money and list. I got some flu powder and stepped into the fire place.

"Digon Ally!" I felt the pull and caught myself from falling on to the street.

I walked to Weasley's Wizard n Wiz where I knew I would find them if they were here at all. The streets were full of people coming and going. When I got there I saw red hair from up front. It was Fred and Gorge they were laughing at something. I could only wonder. Then I saw Ginny and Harry along with Mr. and Ms. Weasley all laughing and looking at…..what are they looking at. I walked around the shelves and saw Bright pink hair. Tonks why is she here? Looking closer I saw that is wasn't Tonks at all but Ron. I started laughing hard and Harry and Ron both turned and saw me laughing. Ron's face was the color of his hair (Red) and Harry's face was full of happiness….I started to walked up to them when I saw there eyes widen and I felt something on my head then every thing went black………..

There you have it the 3rd ch. What you think. So now that you know who it was that opened the door you have to wait and see what happens to poor Hermione now. Remember Review and tell me what you think…….


	4. tables are turning

Hello again people! I would like to take this time to think you for reading my story. I really would like to know what you think of it good or bad. I don't own any thing.

((end of ch. 3))

I walked around the shelves and saw Bright pink hair. Tonks why is she here? Looking closer I saw that is wasn't Tonks at all but Ron. I started laughing hard and Harry and Ron both turned and saw me laughing. Ron's face was the color of his hair (Red) and Harry's face was full of happiness….I started to walked up to them when I saw there eyes widen and I felt something on my head then every thing went black……

.

When I opened my eyes Ms. Zabini was standing over me and Blaise was holding me. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the rest were looking at the scene in shock. Ron was glaring at Ms. Zabini and Blaise.

"Hermione are you ok?" Blaise asked seeing that I was awake.

"I think so. What Happened?"

"You got hit by one of the twins bimwitted faint-o-hat." He said as he glared at Fred and Gorge who were looking at their mother, because she looked ready to kill them.

" We're sorry mum, but we had nothing to do with the hats falling on her."

"Hermione Dear are you ok?" Ms. Zabini asked.

"I'm fine. Blaise will you be so kind as to let me go?"

"Are you shore you can stand?"

"Let her go Dear." He looked at his mother and sat me down. 

"Hermione it was good seeing you again, but we have to be on our way." Ms. Zabini said before walking away with Blaise. Ron, Harry, and Ginny ran over to me.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked

"I don't know, but he better not touch her again." Harry said watching them walk away.

"Well you two shut up he keep her from hitting anything. Leave it be!" Ginny said slapping them in the back of the head. I couldn't help but to laugh as I gave Ginny a hug. Than turning I gave all the others a hug as well.

A few hours later I told Harry and Ron about the Zabinis moving, and about what I wanted for my parents. I didn't tell them about the party or anything about my dad. They didn't know about my home life and that's the way I'm keeping it. The rest of the day went by fast. We talked, had fun, and most importantly got our supplies. Than as we were saying our goodbyes Harry pushed Ron.

"Go on."

"Stop pushing me! Ok…ok …Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Yeah"

We walked away from everyone. He was playing with his ring on his hand and running his hand through his hair.

"Hermione…I…you…"

"What is it Ron?"

"willyougooutwithme?"

"what was that I didn't understand. You ran all your words to…… I was pulled to him his lips on mine. I was wide eyed when he pulled away. He laughed and smiled.

"Well you go out with me?" I was in shock…I didn't know what to say. So me being me…

"Ronald you are unbelievable! Making such a scene in front of all these people!"

"Is that a no?"

"No it's a yes. You shouldn't…. and I was in his arms again and his lips on mine.

"Damn it Ron! Let me finish one sentence.. He kisses me again. Pulling away he was smiling.

"That was one sentence." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"See you at Hogwarts Love." and he ran off.

"Now why would you go and do that. When you have been promised to Blaise?" I turned to see Malfoy standing there. Smirking .

"I'm not a piece of property! I'm promised only to myself! Ron is a sweet, nice, caring….

"None of that tells me you care for him as more than a friend. Mudblood." and he walked away leaving me to think about what he said. He was right none of what I said told that I felt for Ron as anything more than a friend. The Kisses was good something to be remembered but I didn't feel anything from it. Damn you Ferret face!! I was happy and you had to go and rain on my party! Today ant get any worse. I turned to go home when who was standing there. ((you know you should never say things cant get worse…) Ginny, she was frozen in place.

"Ginny are you ok?" she snapped herself out of it.

"What did he mean Mione?"

"Who?" 

"Malfoy."

"Oh!…oh what did you hear?"

"Your promised to Blaise!! And you didn't tell anyone! Your Dating Ron! Don't you think he should have known!?

"Ginny clam. Yes I'm dating Ron. No I am not Promised to Blaise. Please don't tell anyone I need to get everything worked out first….Ginny…please…" She just walked away.

"Ginny!! she didn't stop or say anything

"Ginny!! still nothing. 

She disappeared into the crowed of people. I stood there for some time just looking at where she had been. This was not good. Everything in my life felt like it was pulled out from under me and sent into a black hole. What if she told Ron? What would he do? What would Harry think? What is Mother and Father going to say when they find out I'm dating Ron? I couldn't tell Ginny that it was my dad saying that I had to be with Blaise. Are my parents going to be ok when I leave for Hogwarts? Am I going to be able to take care of them once I'm of age? Wait of age…of age…tomorrow!…my birthday is tomorrow!…I'm of age tomorrow!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I snapped out of it and I was in my room. My body must have been moving without my control. I turned on music and made a bubble bath to clear my head.

"Hermione!" Mother called waking my up. I had fallen asleep in the tube.

"Yeah!"

"Dinner!" 

"Be down in a minute!" I got up my hands and feet were wrinkly from being in the water for so long. Dinner went by quietly until, mother asked if I had a good day.

"Oh yes I had loads of fun with Ron, Harry, and Ginny."

"That's good to hear. Did you get everything for school?"

"Yeah I got everything. It was good to see them again."

"How are they doing?"

" Harry and Ginny are still dating. Ron watches Harry like a hawk around Ginny, but they seem to be getting along good. Ron is still Ron. He asked me to be his Girlfriend today."

"HE DID WHAT!? Father asked

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"YOU SAID WHAT!!

"YES!! We were looking each other eye to eye. I did not have a good day and I was not going to put up with him to night.

"NO! I FORBID IT! YOU ARE TO BE WITH BLAISE! WE WENT THROUGH THIS LAST NIGHT!"

"NO! FATHER YOU SAID I WAS TO BE WITH BLAISE! I SAID NOTHING LIKE IT. IN FACT I SAID NO!" he was purple with anger at this point. He started to come near me I raised my wand to him."

"Don't come any closer Father. I don't want to hex you, but I will."

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AND WAND TO ME!! I GAVE YOU LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! I WANT YOU OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET YOUR STUFF AND YOU ARE TO BE GONE BY MORNING! UNDERSTAND ME!?

"I understand! I'll be gone!"

"MARK!! Mother yelled as she started to cry.

"DON'T START MARY! OR YOU'LL BE OUT LIKE HER!!

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!! with a wave of my wand he went flying into a wall. I had been working on using my mind for magic so I didn't have to say the words. It just never worked until now.

"Hermione! What have you done?" Mother yelled through her tears as she ran over to help him. He was out cold. I sighed and helped her get him to bed and left her to take care of him.

I packed all of my stuff shrunk it and put it into my trunk. When I was done the room was empty. Only my alarm clock was left. I laid down and set the alarm for six in the morning. I would leave for Hogwarts in the morning and never return.

However around three I was woke up.

"Granger! What has happened Here?" I sat up to find Snape in my room looking around at the black walls. Where you could tell there had been things hanging on them.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" I had my hand on my wand.

"Calm yourself Ms. Granger. The order sent me to look over your family for tonight, and see how many people they need to send to watch over your beloved family. Where are all your belongings?"

"Packed"

"Why is that you don't need all your belongings at Hogwarts?"

"I don't plan on returning after the school year." He looked in shock at what I said, but only for a moment.

"Why is that Ms. Granger?"

"Why that is none of you Biz Professor." He glared at me for not telling him. He hates it when he doesn't know everything and I know it.

"I'll be watching over everything." and he was gone with a pop.

I sighed and wiped away a tear before falling back asleep. Waking up to the alarm going off it felt like I had just fallen asleep. I got up and got ready putting what I had left in my trunk. I shrunk my trunk and walked out of my room with one last look. I walked down stairs. Mother and Father wont be up for another thirty minutes. I grabbed me something to eat and walked out the door. I didn't stop to look until I was on the sidewalk. Looking at the house my mind was felled with memories.

"Hard leaving everything you know. Knowing you'll never see it again isn't it Granger?" Snape was next to me.

"Why are you leaving so early the train doesn't leave until nine?"

"It is easier without the goodbye."

"And the fact that you were kicked out and you used magic on you Father. Maybe there is more to you Ms. Granger." I froze and looked at him. How did he know?

"I can type into peoples minds Granger. Muggles are so easy." I couldn't say anything I was mad that he was in my parents minds. 

"Don't tell anyone…Please…Professor….not yet anyways." That was all I could get myself to say.

"See you in class Ms. Granger." He was gone again.. With a pop I was gone. The feeling of my body being compressed was all I felt. Than I was standing outside the burrow. I walked into the living room and sat down waiting for someone to see me. They were all sitting, talking, and laughing. Then Fred sat down next to me.

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning Fred." he blinked and looked at me.

"Hermione!" Everyone in the room looked at me. I smiled

"When did you get here?"

"Hillo!" I got a lot of hi's and hello's at the same time.

"Good morning everyone and hello. I got here about three minutes ago." I looked over at Ginny who was smiling at me and hugging Harry. That was a good sign. I still need to talk to her. Ron came over and picked me up pulling me into a quick kiss he sat down with me in his lap. I jumped at him picking me up.

"Honestly Ron. Did you have to startle me like that?" He just smiled and started talking to Harry. I got up with some work to get away from Ron. I went to help Ms. Weasley. Not that she needed help. I just sat there and watched her.

"So what brings you out this early dear?"

"Oh I just wanted to see my second family before school." she smiled

"It was nice seeing my other daughter as well" I smiled

"Dinner!" she yelled and everyone ran in and sat at the table as the last of the food was placed on the table. No one said anything mostly because they were feeding their faces. I was made to eat again in order to not hurt Ms. Weasley's feelings. We ate and like always we had to hurry to get to platform 9 ¾. We said our goodbyes and got on the train. I hugged Ron and kissed him. He was in shock and I laughed. I hugged Harry and Ginny and told them I would see them at Hogwarts.

I walked to the Head's compartment and put my stuff up. The Head Boy was not there yet so I sat down with a book. I couldn't read it. I had a lot on my mind. Being alone let my mind think, but the thing that bugged me was not knowing who the Head Boy was. The train started moving and the door opened and there was Ms. McGonagall. She smiled at me, but seeing that the head boy was not there and lost her smile.

"Ms. Granger. Have you seen….

"I'm here!" Malfoy said walking by her and into the room. We both looked at each other and with hatred said…

"YOU!"

"Now children you have been picked over all your classmates. You must learn to get along. You are the leaders of your classmates. They look to you for everything. Do Not take this lightly. You are over the perfects. You tell them when and were to be in the halls. As well this year we are having two dances. After the Tri Wizard Ball you think it would be best to teach other to dance before something like that happens again. You are going to share a living space. Come to me after dinner and I'll show you to you living area. I want a copy of the perfects and in witch hall they are to be in and what time. If it is changed I want to know why and I'll need another copy. I'll leave you two alone to work out what ever it is before we get to Hogwarts." and she left….I looked over at Malfoy who was doing the same as me. 

We looked at each other for what felt like forever. I saw just how beautiful his eye are. I saw the pain that he covered. He looked to be searching my eye like I was his. Nothing was said until I snapped out of it and he did too.

"Stay out of my way mud blood. And we wont have any problems. If I have someone over you are to not be seen understand."

"Stay out of my way ferret face and we wont what any problems. Also I'll go were I danm well please. When I damn well want. You stay out of my space and I'll stay out of yours."

"Fine"

"Fine" we looked away I went back to my book, and he went to looking out the window.

Nothing was said the whole time. The train came to a stop and he ran out the door. I put my book up and got my stuff. I went to find the guys. I felt arms wrap around my waist I turned wand ready to hex and it was Ron.

"Easy Mione. It's just me. So who is the Head Boy?" I relaxed seeing that it was him and he gave me a kiss.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy!!

"yep"

"If he touches you I'll kill him. You'll tell me if he tries anything want you?"

"What do you take me for? If he tries anything I'll hex him to death."

"I know, but I'm suppose to protect you. However I think I'll just sit and watch you hex him. That would be fun." He smiled and I laughed.

Dinner went like always. The new students were sorted, rules were given, Dumbledore got up and said a few word. They told the Perfects and the Heads. Everyone was in shock that it was Malfoy and me. People started talking asking what they think is going to happen. Who was going to kill who first. Dumbledore quieted everyone and started the feast. After the feast the perfects took the students were they needed to go and Malfoy and I made our way to McGonagall.

"Follow me." and she turned and walked. We followed her to a portrait that that had a snake and lion sleeping together in peace. Malfoy and I just kind of looked at each other after seeing it.

"You can tell it your on password. Once password is said it can't be changed." with that she left us there. We didn't say anything for a long time…

"perception." I finally said 

"What?"

"for the password."

"fine I don't care. Perception than."

"Perception" we both said together and the door opened. 

The room was full of both houses colors. We had a small kitchen and a den with a huge fire place. With one set of stairs that went up and split. On ether side of the split was a door one door was red with a gold handle the other Green with a silver handle. We walked up the stairs and to our doors. I was shocked at how big it was my stuff was out and placed where it needed to be. The wall were full of the posters and over things I had on my wall at home. The bed was a king size with gold sheets and blankets that had red designs on it. Red wood frame canopy. A window that over looked the lake. I was in haven. A huge walk in closet and the bather room was in white tile. The only problem I had was the fact that I had to share the bathroom. 

Just than his door opened he looked at the room than at me.

"Looks like we have to share. I'll have to sterilize everything every time I walk in here now."

"Shut up! I'm not to happy about having to share either." I walked out slamming the door behind me. I heard him laugh. I changed into shorts and a tint- top. Grabbed a book and went down stairs. I could hear the water running in the bathroom. He must be taking a shower. I sat down in one of the chairs and curled up in front of the fire to read. I was so zoned into my book I didn't know that Malfoy had been yelling at me for the past ten minutes. He was right at my ear now.

"Granger!" I jumped and my book went flying into the fire.

"Look what you made me do! What do you want Malfoy and why were you in my bubble!? He was smirking. Than looked confused

"Your what?…I've been trying to snap you out of that book to tell you that potty head sent you a letter!.

"Bubble meaning why were you that close to me?! 

"Just get your stupid letter off my book. Mudblood"

"Call me mud blood one more time ferret face and I'll hex you."

"Call me ferret face one more time and I'll kill you.' We where in each others face yelling.

"Your not Man enough to kill me." He looked at me. And smirked..

"Oh really." In a flash he had my shoulders. I tried to get free but I couldn't…Than…He…

There you have it again. The next ch. Could take some time for me to put up. Sorry that is took so long with this ch. I hope you liked it. The next ch. Is up to you guys how long it takes me to get it up if I don't have more reviews than your not going to see it.


	5. Zibini say WHAT!

_Hello people. How did you like the ending? I know I know I'm sooooooo evil, but that's something you are going to have to live with. Any way again I don't own anything. JK owns everything as we all know. Oh and hey I just wanted to let all of you know before you read this not to kill me. I know that my mind is different than yours and to tell the truth if my mind was like yours I would die. NO really I would kill myself. I guess you want me to get to the story right?………._

End of ch. 4

"Granger!" I jumped and my book went flying into the fire.

"Look what you made me do! What do you want Malfoy and why were you in my bubble!?" He was smirking. Than looked confused. "Your what?…I've been trying to snap you out of that book to tell you that potty head sent you a letter!." "Bubble meaning why were you that close to me?!" "Just get your stupid letter off my book. Mudblood" "Call me mud blood one more time ferret face and I'll hex you." "Call me ferret face one more time and I'll kill you.' We where in each others face yelling. "Your not Man enough to kill me." He looked at me. And smirked.. "Oh really." In a flash he had my shoulders. I tried to get free but I couldn't…Than…He…

He pushed me up the the fire place taking my arm and pulled it up to the fire, trying to burn my arm. He add all of his body weight on me making it hard for me to breath and move. Some how I was able to kick him where it counts, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. Quickly I ran out of the room and down the hall. I could still hear him yelling.

"You can run mud blood, but I'll get you. You'll have to return and when you do……" He started to laugh a cold heartless laugh. That sent a chill down my spine. I was looking back at the hall as I turned the corner I ran strait into Ron. All I could do was hug him.

"Oh Ron"

"Her…Hermione what happened? Whats wrong?" He said pulling me away so he could looked at me. His eyes where full of concern. I couldn't tell him what happened. He would go and kill malfoy and right now it was not needed.

"Ron…It…It…was a ladybug." He started to laugh and I slapped him on the shoulder

"It's not funny. You know how I feel about ladybugs. What if it was a spider?" He stopped

"That's not the same thing. Spiders can kill you and eat you alive….they drink you blood…and…"

"So what ladybugs have minds that they use. One second there is one of them the next there is a million. They gang up on you." Just than malfoy walked around the corner. I froze. He just smiled at me. The smile was creepier than his smirk which is what he gave to Ron. Ron glared at him.

"What are you looking at ferret face?" Ron put his arm around my waist. Draco looked at this and back up to Ron.

"That's what I was trying to find out carrot top." They glared at each other and I grabed Ron off.

" I'm going to kill malfoy. You would think that after seven years he would have grown up."

"One would think that yes. Anyway why were you up there?" he blushed

"I was coming to see you. I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the lake." I blushed a little myself.

" I would Love to Ron." He smiled and pulled me to him as we walked to the lake. He sat down under a huge tree on the far side of the lake. I looked out at the lake thinking about all that has happened my Dad, Blaise, and Draco.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I was jerked down onto Ron's lap. He wrapped his arms around me.

" What are you thinking about?"

"Ron are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You know that I couldn't stand for anything to happen to you….Sooooo what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the triwizards remember?"

"O yeah that was fun."

We sat and talked for hours. It was getting late when we went our different ways. I was about half way back when a rush of pain hit me. The spell I had used to stop the pain had went away. I couldn't move I laid there taking deep breaths trying to get control for some time. I heard footsteps turning my head I saw that it was Blaise in shock. He ran over to me.

"Hermione whats happened?" with some help I sat up.

"Its nothing its only a flesh wound." taking a sharp breath because of pain.

"Nothing! It if was nothing than why are you laying in the middle of the hall not able to move? I'm taking to the hospital wing." He picked me up carefully so as not to hurt me the only thing I remember is turning.

When I woke up there was some flowers and a lot of candy laying around me. I started to sit up, but was pushed back down and told not to think of getting up. I ws handed a vile and told to drink it. I did and I almost throw up.

"How long have I been here?"

"Ms. Granger do try not to talk yet. You have been here for about four hours. I sent Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Zibini off about thirty minutes ago. I've healed your wounds, but you have to stay here for the night." I nodded and she walked over to turn off the lights.

"How on earth child you made it here to Hogwarts with wounds like that I'll never know." She turned off the lights and left.

Realizing there is nothing more I could do I rolled over and fell fast asleep. The next morning I was woke up and sent on my way to classes. That was when I found that I didn't have my class list. So I went to the commence room to pick it up. When I walked in I saw Draco, Blaise, Mr. & Ms. Zibini, and Mr. & Ms. Malfoy. Draco looked like he was ready to kill. I turned to leave feeling like something bad was about to happen if I didn't.

"Hermione, Dear, Come sit." said Ms. Zibini. I turned to face everyone.

"Ms. Zibini so nice to see you again." I nodded to everyone else. " However I just came in here to get my class list so I'll be on my way." I picked it up off a table, but as I turned to leave I ran into Blaise.

"Hermione sit we need to talk. it's time you know."

"Know what?" I asked as Blaise walked me over and sat me down. I looked at the Malfoy's all with hate in their eyes, than to the Zibini's all with understanding in their eyes.

" Hermione Dear, There is no easy way to put what I'm going to have to say." Ms. Zibini paused. "Your parents are not your real parents." I laughed

"Thanks I needed a good laugh like that, but that's impossible."

"Its not a joke Hermione your real name is Hermione Sera ann Zibini. You are my little girl." said Mr. Zibini. All I could do was look at him.

"Hermione I was young and fell for a young Gryffindor girl. At the same time I was falling for my wife. Your mother died giving birth to you. I then gave you up."

"So…What you are saying is that Blaise is my half brother and you are my Father. You gave me up not knowing what to do, because at this time you also found out that Ms. Zibini was going to be having Blaise. Right?"

"yes"

"Why tell me now?"

"This is the hard part. When a Zibini turns of age they must marry or they well loss their magic. They have to marry a pureblood, and for females they only have 8 months. Males a year. Hermione it has been 3 months now you only have 5 months. Oh and you are to be married to Draco. The wedding is sit to be in 3 months."

"WHAT!! NONONONONONONONONO I DON'T NEED MAGIC THAT BADLY!!"

"Hermione calm down." said Blaise putting a hand on my shoulder.

"See I told you she wouldn't go for it." Draco smarted

"Shut-up ferret face!"

"Go to Hell mud blood!"

"Ferret! I'm not a mud blood and I guess you didn't know that if a wizard or witch does not marry and losses their magic so do the one they didn't marry."

"CHILDREN!!" I looked over at ms. Zibini

"Hermione I know this is a lot to drop on you at once. Take some time to think about it. Hermione you will marry Draco. Draco you need to learn some manners. Like it or not your magic is in her hands." With that they were gone. Leaving Blaise trying to calm me and Draco.

"Come on now guys. I know both of you are perfect for each other. It's going to take time to get use to the facts."

"That's just it Blaise" ((hemione))

"we don't have time" ((Draco))

Blaise just looked at us. When it clicked what happened I looked over a Draco and he was looking at me. Than Draco looked at Blaise.

"Tell her she has to drop the Weasly. No future wife of mine is going to be dating anyone else when we are making plans for the wedding."

"Blaise tell him that I never said there was going to be a wedding, and when he learns that he has to be a one women man to keep him magic. For him to give me a call."

I got up and left just as the bell rang for 2nd . As luck would have it I had my next class with Harry and Ron. I didn't tell them. We just had fun. The rest of the day went by without anything happening.

Over the next month me and Draco didn't say one word to each other. We were told to plan a Halloween party/ball. Sitting down one night we picked party and passes the planning off to the perfects. Ron had asked my to go and I had said yes. A week before the party Ms. Zibini stopped by.

"Mr. Zibini how nice of you to drop by."

"Hermione please I am your step mother after all call me Sandy."

"So what can I do for you Sandy?"

"It's almost been two months Hermione. Me and Ms. Malfoy have picked out a place to have the wedding. It's going to be over Christmas break. Anyway I came to see if you are free next week to go pick out a dress."

"Sandy I don't think I can. There is a Halloween party next week and I have to over see everything." her face fell.

"Oh…ok have to make it for the following week than. So how are you are Draco doing?"

"Truth or lie?"

"Truth"

"The last time we have talked is about a week ago about the party. That was the first time we had talked from after you guys left."

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"You are going to be marring him you need to talk to him. How are you going to have a child in a year if you are not talking?"

"You don't have to talk to have a child." Once I had said it I cracked up laughing and so did she.

"Are you going to the dance with him?"

"No I'm going with Ron. He is going with Pansy." She made a face

" THAT'S IT!!" and she was gone.

Ok first off….It was Blasie in the boat at the beginning. He didn't know it was Hermione and she didn't know it was him. Blaise didn't find out that Hermione was his sister until after the party at his house. It changed his thinking about her. Draco had just found out right before Hermione walked in and was mad. Until next time…buy!!


	6. when did life turn upside down

Yes I am back. Did you miss me? Oh well. Ok I made a big type o in the last ch. And I'm going back to fix it. Again I don't own anything. I don't really have that much to say to you right now so lets get back to the story.

End of ch 5

"Are you going to the dance with him?"

"No I'm going with Ron. He is going with Pansy." She made a face

" THAT'S IT!!" and she was gone.

"Oh No" What is she up to now. Draco walked in and sat down at the table pulling out his homework.

"Draco…I mean Malfoy." I slapped myself in the head.

He just looked up at me. He had a small smirk playing on his face.

"Malfoy, Sandy just left and I think we are in trouble."

"What why?"

"She was saying how her and your mother have the place picked out for the wedding and how they needed me to pick out a dress next week. I said I couldn't because of the dance. She asked if I was going with you and I said no with Ron and you with Pansy. I'll I got from her before she left was THAT'S IT!."

Draco looked at me in shock. " You told her that we are not going together?!"

"yes"

"Granger you may be smart in school but you are so stupid. Now you've done it."

"Hey! Ferret face I never said I was good with people."

"You didn't have to say it."

"Why you…." There was a knock at the door. I glared at Draco.

"Hermione Doll are you in there?" It was Ron I walked over and opened the door placing a big smile on my face.

"Ron how nice to see you." We hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I cant come see my girlfriend without having a reason/" I smiled and Draco growled I glanced at him. He was writing like nothing happened.

"Yes you can its just most of the time you have a reason."

"Now that I think of it I need help on the essay for Snape."

"I thought as much."

"But that's not why I'm here."

"ok??"

"I'm here to speak to Malfoy." Ok now I'm lost. Draco just looked at him.

"What do you want weasel?" Ron glared.

"Why did I get a wedding invitation to your wedding?" I froze and so did Draco.

"You got what?!" Draco and I both said at the same time. Ron held out the invitation. I grabed it and Draco looked over my shoulder.

_Ronald Weasley_

_It is my honor to invite you to the wedding of Hermione Zibini and Draco Malfoy._

_It is taking place in the Malfoy garden at their manner Dec. 24._

_ Sandy Zibini_

Me and Draco both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well Malfoy why did I get an invite?"

"Because Weasel you as much as it pains me to say it are a pureblood. All pureblood families get an invite."

"I'm not going and who the Hell is Hermione Zibini?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW DRAK" We all froze and turned to look at the portrait (which no one had closed) to see a red faced Pansy.

"Pansy honey."

"Don't honey me Draco."

"Pansy you know how these things work. We don't get a say."

"Why didn't you tell me and we were suppose to be the ones getting married." She was about in tears. Ron and I was sitting down watching this when Harry and Ginny walked in. They saw what was going on and Ron and me so they walked over to us. They too had invitations.

"Does anyone know who Hermione Zibini is?" Ginny asked.

"I know who she is." We turned to se Blasie who also had the paper in his hand. Pansy had stopped an was looking at him.

"She is my Sister." he said flatly

"You don't have a sister Blasie."

"Pansy are you that blond? Their last names are the same." She looked at Draco than the paper before she broke down falling to the floor.

"Draco dude are you ok? Who did this?" holing up the paper.

"Your Mother."

"I see. Why would she?"

"Because your sister opened her big mouth." I blushed.

Ron looked at me funny and Harry and Ginny made themselves known to the two boys.

"Congratulation Malfoy." They both said as Blaise and Draco looked over in shock.

"BLOODY HELL! Where are you all coming form?" Draco yelled walking over and closing the door. Blaise walked over to me."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Blaise."

"Of course she is ok. Why wouldn't she be?" Ron said pulling me closer to him. Blaise, Draco, and I looked at each other. I was still in a state of shock and trying to let it all sink it. Harry, Ginny, and Ron looked at each other than us.

"Hermione I take it you knew about this and you know who Hermione Zibini is." Ginny asked I nodded. She looked at Blaise.

"Where has your sister been?"

"Around I guess."

"You guess?"

"I didn't really know about her until a few months ago."

They all nodded in understanding. Pansy was still sobbing on the floor. I got up and walked over to her. I got down on my knees.

"Pansy?"

"Leave me alone mud blood."

"Pansy I'm sorry about what happened."

"Can't you hear me I said leave me alone."

"He is not worth you crying over, and besides look at it this way. Now you can go after all the guys and your family wont care."

"Why are you still talking to me?" She had stopped crying now and appeared to be thinking about what I said. She got up and left.

Ok one down three more to go. Blaise and Ginny had walked off talking and Draco, Harry, and Ron were all glaring at each other. Thank you Blaise. Harry was watching Ginny out of the corner of his eye. I walked over and looked at the boys. Now what am I going to do?

"Granger! We need to talk." With that I was dragged away and a silence charm put around us.

"What Malfoy?"

"Granger you have to end it with Weasley."

"Why?" 

"Granger are you that stupid? We are about to be married. Sandy did this just because we were not going to the dance together."

"So…."

"So if she finds out you are still dating Weasley what do you think she is going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Granger" she ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want to be the one to tell him or do you want him to find out some other way?"

"Malfoy you know the answer to that. I don't want to hurt him, but I love him and I don't know what I'm going to do if I lose him."

"You don't love him Granger. You care about him. Why I don't know, but you don't love him."

" How do you know how I feel anyway ferret?"

"Its not in your eyes Granger. It never was." he sighed "Before when I tried to burn your arm. I started to kiss you and that was just a cover up. I thought you where to be Blaise's. Than I find out you are his sister and we are to be married. Granger you are smart, caring, brave, and have a great body to go with all those things. However knowing you are mine and seeing you with that **Red Haired Thing!! **Kills me. You will always be mud blood Granger, but you're my mud blood not his."

I didn't know what to say. Leave it to Draco to compliment me and insult me in the say statement. I just looked at him. He took the spell of and walked up to his room. Ron and Harry came over.

"What was that all about?"

"Yeah are you alright Hermione?"

"I'm fine he just….I don't really know what he just did." They looked at me funny as Ginny and Blaise walked back over and pointed out that it was almost lights out and they need to be heading back.

Once they left I took a long bath letting my mind wrap around very thing. My father wants me to get close to Blaise for his job. Blaise is my Brother. I'm a Pureblood.

I'm going to be married to Malfoy and I'm dating Ron. Where did my life go all out of control. Wait there is another thing. I've got to help Harry and Ron go after You Know Who. Draco's father is a death eater and I know I'm going to try and be used to get to Harry. What I'm I going to do?? Was Draco right do I only love Ron as a brother? I do love him, but nothing has changed. I still feel like I'm looking after a little child when I'm around him. I also think Ginny and Blaise are up to something. I'll have to keep an eye on them. Did I do my homework? What am I going to do if I'm used to get Harry? Can I live with Malfoy? **OH GOD! **I'm going to have to sleep with Malfoy!! With that thought I sat strait up in bed.

Ok I'm losing it. (( For those of you who play...I LOST!)) Looking around I saw that it was 5:00 am. I don't even remember getting out of the shower and coming to bed. Today is hogs made and I've got to find a costume for the party. How am I going to tell Ron about me and Draco?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed out in frustration. I heard running and my door was knocked open. There was Draco in nothing but boxers, hair a mess, looking at me.

"Whats Wrong!"

"Draco…nothing…nothing is wrong." I couldn't keep my eyes from looking over him. His muscles were perfect. He was built and tan. Than my eyes meet his. He had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Like what you see?" he took a few steps and was next to my bed. I myself was in pj shorts and a sports bra.

"Maybe I do." I was confessed and still half asleep.

"Hermione I don't think there is a maybe to it." Hearing him say my name sent a chill through me. He lend down so as our faces were inches apart. I realized my lungs where yelling at me to breath. I didn't even know I wasn't.

"Draco…Wh…what are you do…doing?" He took his hand and rubbed my face. Placing his thumb over my lips he held my face in his hands looking into my eyes. His eyes where so deep I felt myself being lost in them with no track of time.

"Nothing Hermione I'm doing nothing." He got on my bed and pulled me to him. He laid down pulling me down as well laying my head on his chest. His arms holing me close.

"Sleep Hermione. You are going to need your rest." He started humming. With the humming and the beat of his heart I soon fell asleep.

There you have it. So what do you think? I really would love to hear what you think good or bad. If I'm doing something wrong I can't fix it unless I know it. So hey leave me some reviews….bye


	7. You love who?

_**Hello everyone! Ok I've got the next ch. Ready for you all to read. I'm going someplace with this one, I just don't know where yet. Wait yeah I know where this is going to lead me in the up coming ch. I just don't know how I'm going to get you there, so don't hate me for taking my time with the next one ok. OH and again I own nothing.**_

_** end of ch 6**_

"_Draco…nothing…nothing is wrong." I couldn't keep my eyes from looking over him. His muscles were perfect. He was built and tan. Than my eyes meet his. He had an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face._

"_Like what you see?" he took a few steps and was next to my bed. I myself was in pj shorts and a sports bra._

"_Maybe I do." I was confessed and still half asleep. _

"_Hermione I don't think there is a maybe to it." Hearing him say my name sent a chill through me. He lend down so as our faces were inches apart. I realized my lungs where yelling at me to breath. I didn't even know I wasn't._

"_Draco…Wh…what are you do…doing?" He took his hand and rubbed my face. Placing his thumb over my lips he held my face in his hands looking into my eyes. His eyes where so deep I felt myself being lost in them with no track of time._

"_Nothing Hermione I'm doing nothing." He got on my bed and pulled me to him. He laid down pulling me down as well laying my head on his chest. His arms holing me close._

"_Sleep Hermione. You are going to need your rest." He started humming. With the humming and the beat of his heart I soon fell asleep._

When I woke up again I was wrapped in Draco's arms. Its funny I feel safe here, like nothing can get to me. I felt his eyes on me, opening my eyes I looked at him. He had a smile on his face, a real smile, it fit him. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad.

"Morning Hermione. Did you sleep good?"

"mmm…" He laughed.

"Hermione"

"yes"

"Here wear this and this please." He handed me a box and a necklace with his ring on it. I looked at the necklace.

"You can wear it under your shirt." I nodded putting in on and opened the box. It was a ring. Silver band with a white diamond in the middle, one side it had a snake the other a lion. He took it out of my hand and placed it on my ring finger.

"Do you like it?"

I looked at him and before I knew what I was doing I had kissed him. I pulled away smiling at him. Than I realized what I did and dropped my smiled wide eyed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and I blushed and tried to get away. He grabbed my pulling me back to him he kissed me. I melted to him. Kissing him back I felt his tongue lightly trace my lips. I opened my lips a little. His tongue shot into my mouth begging my tongue to play along. Oh My God he tasted sooooooooo good. I can't even begin to tell you the taste. Soon we both broke away needing air. He looked at me and I looked at the floor. _What am I doing? I'm dating Ron! __**Your going to marry Draco though.**__ Yes that's true. Wait what! Shut- up what I just did was so wrong. Until now I had done nothing wrong. __**You don't even believe that yourself. **__ Shut up!!_

"Wow Hermione! I didn't think you would be that good of a kisser." I was as red as anyone could get. I jumped up an ran into the bathroom. He laughed and left the room. Hearing the door close I changed and walked out in time to hear knocking on the portrait.

"Hermione you up?! Its time to go and get our costume!" It was Ginny. I walked down and opened the door.

"Yes! I'm up lets go." We smiled linked arms and went off. We walked happily chatting, we keep away from the boys. We went from store to store nothing. Three hours of shopping and we had nothing to show for it. Stopping for a butter beer we realized there was only one shop left. We looked and looked in the shop nothing. Than Ginny let a high "eee" and I turned to see her holding a cat woman costume. Looking behind her I saw it. I ran over grabbing it. It was a Devils costume. Both where leather hers black mine blood red. Looking at each other we nodded a yes to both and paid the women. As it turns out the shop was selling out so we got them at half price. So with our new costumes in hand and extra money burning a hole in our pockets. We got hair die and candy, lots of candy. The hair die was for Ginny she was going black. We took everything to my room and sat eating and talking.

"Ginny truth or Dare?" Ginny looked at me she knows I don't like this game and was just wanting to ask her something.

"Truth."

"Do you like, like Blasie?" She froze and bushed.

"Yes. I mean don't get me wrong I care for Harry, but it just seems like we are brother and sister now. Truth or Dare?"

_I don't want her asking me anything about Draco so I can take the chance of truth._

"Dare."

"Hermione you never pick dare. Let me see…you have to kiss Malfoy." I keep frim laughing and put on a horrified face. She laughed evilly.

"You have to Hermione."

"Fine!" I got up and she followed. Draco and Blaise were downstairs. They both looked up when they hared the door open. I walked over to Draco and sat down on his lap pulling him into a kiss, Than as quick as I had I was up the stairs with the guys looking at me in shock. I walked behind Ginny who looked like I had shot her. She followed me into my room.

"You…you…you just…just kissed Malfoy."

"Yes you dared me to."

"You…I can't believe you did that." I sat down.

"Ginny you know how you feel about Harry…I feel that way about Ron. I just don't know how to tell him." Ginny sat down next to me.

"I'm the same way. I care for Harry a lot, but its not there anymore."

"Speaking of the guys, I think we should go and meet them."

"Yeah"

We got up and went back down stairs. Draco and Blasie were standing next to the portrait. They stopped and waited on us to get there. Without a word we all walked down to dinner. We than when our different ways. I walked over to Ron, Ginny walked to Harry we kissed them and sat down. Talking about anything and everything. Sometime I would have to keep Ginny from looking over at Blasie. I laughed if only she could Know…_Maybe just maybe I could tell her. No! not now!._

The rest of the week went by faster than I thought it would. Ginny was spending a lot more time with me, and blasé is showing up more and more. I sometimes wonder if the two are somehow connected. ((hahaha))

Today is the day of the Halloween dance. Ginny and I have been getting ready. Her hair is now black and I'm still getting use to it. My hair is now strait. Our hair is what has taken so long. We did our make up. Because Ginny was going to be wearing a mask she just put on lip-gloss. My eyes were done in a smoky color with a little red and orange glider to set it off. I had contacts in that made my eyes look like they where on fire, Ginny had cat eye contacts. Ginny was cat women she had black ears and tail. Black leather pants just the right fit, also a black strapless top that showed her lower belly. To finish it off she had black boots. Mine was a strapless dress at came to a little above mid thigh with a slit on the right side. It was blood red leather. I had a devils fork and gloves that come up above the elbow. The color of the gloves is black like the boots that come to my knees. When we were both done we looked at each other and smiled.

"Hermione my brother is going to be all over you." I laughed. In truth Rons not the one I want to see.

"Ginny you are going to have not only Harry but every boy down there wanting you."

"Granger! You have a OWL!" Draco yelled.

"Ok. I'll be down." Ginny and I walked out and we both stopped seeing the guys. Who were looking at us jaw dropped. Looking like us. The thought made me laugh.

Blaise looked to be Zorro, and Draco…I don't really know what he is. He had a leather looking black pants on, some kind of boots, and a dark green button up shirt on that was half way un buttoned. Showing off his body. His hair was a mess like always, but it was brown. Then he said something to Blaise and I found out what he was…I Vampire.

Ginny had Snapped out of it when I laughed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Can we forget about the houses tonight?"

"Why Yes you can." We smiled and walked down.

"Well Granger you and the Girl Weasley clean up nice for Halloween. If only you would take off your costume more often." Draco smirked

"Draco dude stop looking your getting married."

"I can look all I want."

"Here Hermione." Blaise handed me the note It was from Harry and Ron.

Dear Hermione and Ginny,

Ron and I have to do something for the headmaster. We'll meet you in front of the doors at seven.

Love,

Harry, Ron

I let Ginny read it.

"Just our Luck. Oh well lets start down there it is 7:30 now."

"What Potter and Weasel not coming?" Draco asked with a smirk

"No they're going to meet us down stairs."

"Can I walk you down than?" Blaise asked Ginny. She blushed lightly and nodded.

"Blaise what are you doing?" Draco asked pulling Blaise to the side. I looked at Ginny.

"oooo girl what are you getting yourself into?"

"I'm not getting myself into anything, you are coming as well."

"What!!" I asked loudly at the same time Draco did. Making us look over at them and them look at us.

Somehow I get the feeling Blaise told Draco the same thing Ginny told me. They walked over to us and each held out their arm for us to take. We did and walked all the way down to the Great Hall. Everyone that saw us stopped and stared. I think most of them where trying to think of who we were. They couldn't piece it together. Once we got to the dorr the boys went inside and Ginny and I waited. 7 came and went…7:30

"Where are they?!"

"How am I suppose to know Ginny?"

"I don't know?"

"They should be here now."

"They should have been here thirty minutes ago. We are missing all the fun."

We heard a loud sound from down the hall.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Lets go see."

We walked slowly down the Hall, hearing the sound again and this time a girl yelp. We looked at each other and walked up to one of the hall closets. We could hear a girl moaning.

I could feel my face blushing looking at Ginny she was doing the same thing. We turned and started to walk away when the girl called Harry's name.

Ginny froze I turned to look at her. Her eyes had anger/confusion/sadness. Mostly anger and sadness though. She ran up to the door. I was right behind her. I tried to stop her from opening the door, but she was to fast. There was Harry on some girl. Harry jumped off and the girl tried to cover herself. Ginny was crying and I was glaring at Harry (and with the contacts you can only imagine what Harry is going to see). Once he had pulled on his boxers he looked up to see who it was. He froze.

"Ginny I can explain." He held out his hand.

"Explain! Explain! I can see for myself!"

"Ginny I…I love you."

"To think I was upset because I had fallen out of love with you."

"What!"

"What do you mean Harry? You said you didn't love her anymore. That you loved me."

"I don't…I do…Ginny!" She had ran off. I didn't try to go after her I was looking at Harry.

"I can't believe you Harry. I never want to see you even look at her again!" Than it hit me.

"Harry where is Ron?" Harry's eyes widen and went back to normal

"I don't know."

"Harry! Where is he!" He winced

"I don't know." I had him up to the wall. Wand in his face.

"I'll only ask one more time. Where is he?" He's eyes widen

"With Pansy.. He is with pansy ok." I lost all muscle movement my arms fell I just looked at him.

"Pansy?" I wasn't asking a question

"Hermione!" I heard Draco calling. He ran down the hall and walked up to me. Seeing me she grabbed Harry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER POTTER?!"

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF ME MALFOY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

I sat down right there. Not able to move or stand.

"I DIDN NOTHING!"

"NOTHING IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL CHEATING POT HEAD!?"

"HOLD YOUR TOUNGE FERRET FACE. WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?"

There was a loud POP than a thud as Harry fell to the floor, but it didn't mean anything to me. Draco pulled me up to him.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked softly in my ear.

"He..He…with Pansy. Is she really that much better than me. I know I'm ugly, but Pansy. I Know I don't care about Ron anymore, but Pansy. That just adds salt in the cuts that are on my heart. Pansy?" I was rambling and crying. I just couldn't get over the fact that it was pansy. Draco picked me up and moved out into the hall before sitting down with me on his lap letting me get it all out.

"Shhhhh…Its ok. It'll be fine. Your far from ugly Hermione. Ron is just stupid. He'll realize what he is missing out on one day. When that day comes you are going to be happily married to a man that loves you."

"What?!" I looked up at him. He wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes

"I said I Love you."

_**Ok there you have it. What is going to happen now. I Know …but you don't…ha ha ha. Please people leave me reviews…gets down on knees please please please please**_


	8. To much trust

_**Hello hello hello. How is everyone. That's good. Nice to see you again Katie. Oh and you to Katie. So how are the fan fictions going? Good that's great to hear. Anyway Let us start ok. No Katie yoko is not in it. Ok Ok look I don't own anything but the ideas I type that's all. Now lights! Everyone Quite! Read.**_

_**end of ch. 7**_

"_Shhhhh…Its ok. It'll be fine. Your far from ugly Hermione. Ron is just stupid. He'll realize what he is missing out on one day. When that day comes you are going to be happily married to a man that loves you." _

"_What?!" I looked up at him. He wiped away my tears and looked into my eyes_

"_I said I Love you."_

I didn't know what to say. Do I love him? I know I feel something for him, but is it love? Getting lost in his eyes I felt myself being pulled away and I hit the wall. Ron was standing over Draco.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HERMIONE?"

Draco jumped to his feet as I got up.

"WHATS IT TO YOU WHAT I DO WITH HERMIONE? NOT THAT YOU EVEN CARE. PANSY OVER HERMIONE WHO COULD BE SO STUPID?"

Ron had Draco pinned to the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY FERRET FACE? I'LL DARE YOU CALL HER BY HER FIRST NAME! WHAT ARE YOU PLANING WITH THIS ACT OF YOURS?"

"YOU HEARD ME! I'LL CALL MY SOON TO BE WIFE ANYTING I PLEASE. I DON'T ACT LIKE I CARE FOR ANYONE YOU KNOW THAT!"

Ron hit Draco and the two were rolling on the floor.

"THAT'S IT! LEVIOSA!" ((ok ok I have no clue how it is really spelled so deal with it))

Ron was floating in the air. Draco looking up at him.

"BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE."

"Go Hermione!" I looked down at Draco.

"Oh don't even start with me Draco. Ron! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I DARE YOU COME HERE TO ME AFTER LEAVING THAT..THAT **THING!!**" Ron's eyes went wide

"YES RONALD I KNOW ABOUT HER! IF YOU EVER…EVER TOUCH ME OR DRACO AGAIN. I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN PROCESS WHAT IS GOING ON IN YOUR SMALL MIND!! WHAT KIND OF A BROTHER LETS THEIR SISTER'S BOYFRIEND CHEAT ON HER? YOU ARE LOWER THAN A FOUL, LOATHSOME, EVIL, LITTLE COOKROACH! YOU RON YOU'RE ITS DUNG!!" I dropped Ron to the floor.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Ron got up and ran down the hall in shock. Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"Calm down kitty kitty." He said as he petted me. " That was bloody wonderful, however remind me never to make you that mad. Ok" I laughed

"You'll do good to remember that."

"Oh I will… I will. Would you like to dance?"

"You know I would love too."

We walked in to find Blaise and Ginny dancing away. We walked over next to them and started to dance. (It was a slow song.) Draco wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. Draco laughed. I pulled away and looked at him smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing I was just thinking how you have a temper just like if not worse than Voldemort."

"I do not! How dare you put me in the same category as him!"

"Calm. I'm sorry I was just thinking you could probably put fear into him."

"Oh." I smiled "That's better then" He smiled back.

I don't know what became of Harry or Ron after that. Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and I danced the night away. Soon it was over and we had to clean everything up. After we finished we all went back to the heads rooms. Ginny was staying with me, Blaise with Draco. Being very tired we all went to bed without changing. I pulled off my boots and gloves, took out the contacts, and washed my face before falling onto my bed and passing out.

The next morning I was woke up by getting hit in the face with some type of clothing. Sitting up I saw that my floor was covered with my clothes and they where still flying out from my closet.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Ginny's head poked out from the closet.

"I'm borrowing something to wear."

"So why is it my room is wearing my clothes not you?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"For what?"

"Oh My God I didn't tell you. Blaise asked my out and I said yes. Now what can I wear? Do you think he'll like this? No no to girly. What about? No to tom girl. I…"

"Ginny…Ginny…Ginny! Shut up! Congratulation and he wont care what you wear. Take that shirt and the jeans."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom.

Waving her wand for everything to go back. I got up and changed into a t-shirt and jeans, than went down stairs. Blaise was sitting at the table.

"Morning sis."

"Morning and Congrats."

"She told you?"

"yeah she tells me everything." He nodded

"Like you tell her?'

"That's different."

"If you say so?"

"I'm planning on telling her today…sometime if you don't keep her away all day."

He smiled. "Oh I wont."

I grabbed an apple we had sleep in so there was no need to walk down to the great hall.

"Where is Draco?"

"His father sent for him."

"Blaise?"

"yes"

"Are you a Death Eater?" Blaise Froze

"No…Not yet."

"Draco?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"When you say not yet. Are you saying you want to be or you are being made to?"

"Hermione. Draco and I feel the same about you-know-who. We think he is weak and useless, but he has so much power. We all know how you feel about him, but sooner or later Draco, you , and me are going to get the mark."

"I…I don't want it."

"When you are a pureblood its not what you want that people care about, its who you are around. Take Snape for example he works for the Dark lord as a spy on the Order. No one in there right mind crosses his path." I gasped like I didn't know this. "Yes he is. I thought you would have known that."

"I didn't know he was in the Order."

"What! You Mean your not in the Order?"

"Yea. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I are not in the Order."

"I would have thought with you being who you are and Harry…"

"Its not from not trying to get in."

"Why wouldn't they let you in?"

"Why are you not in with him?"

"He doesn't think we are ready."

"it's the same way for us. They don't think we are ready."

It was quite as fear came to me. _What was going to happen? Can I really get the mark? Should I let someone know?_ Just then Ginny came jumping down the stairs and up to Blaise kissing him.

"Morning Blaise." he smiled

"Morning to you too."

"Hermione where is your Draco?"

"What do you mean MY Draco, Ginny?"

"You two are dating?"

"No"

"What! But after last night…and…Why not?"

"We just aren't"

"Hermione tell her."

"Blaise keep your mouth out of this."

"Tell me what? What is it Herm?" She was looking from me to Blaise.

"Hermione as your older brother tell her."

"No"

"As Her What!?"

"Ginny I'm a pureblood, Blaise and I are step brother and sister. I just found out about it this year."

Blaise looked at me "and…."

"And what?"

"There is more?" Ginny asked looking in shock

"Yes Ginny Doll there is, but you are going to have to get it out of her."

"Hermione tell me. Please." She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Which I HATE!!

"Fine!"

"YAY! What else it there?"

"Ginny I'm…"

"Goody Morning!" Draco said walking down the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ginny throws her hands in the air.

Draco looked at us. "What did I say?"

"Hermione here was about to tell Ginny everything. Weren't you?" Blaise looked at me daring me to say other wise.

"yes I was."

"Than tell me allllllllrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddyyyyyyyy." I walked over to Draco and kissed him.

"Wait I thought you two weren't dating?"

"We're not Ginny. Draco be a dear and tell her please." I had my left hand where she could see the ring.

"Ginny have you met my soon to be wife Hermione Zibini?" he kissed me and smiled. Ginny's eyes widen and she looked from the ring to me and Draco. She sat down on Blaise's lap.

"This…you…him…MY HEAD!" she grabbed her head and we all laughed.

After Ginny got everything fixed out with her head. She had a lot of questions. I told her everything. She didn't seem upset or mad that I didn't tell her, but she wonders why she didn't put it together. That week went by to fast and before I knew it, it was Friday. Tomorrow I had to pick out the dress. Draco and I really didn't stay that close to each other. Both of us having something else on our minds. Blaise and Ginny though never seemed to be away from the other. Sighing I put the paper down that I was trying to read. I couldn't stop thinking about everything. To top it off a new thought came to me. Blaise is set to be a death eater, what is going to happen to Ginny? I know that no matter how mad she is a Ron she is not going to leave all of her family. Blaise could run and help the Order, but would he do it for Ginny? What about me? I can't follow him. I have too? Yes I'll have to pick. What about Draco? Is he going to run with me or stay? Its starting to be to much.

I was lost in my mind I didn't hear the door os my room open and close. I jumped hearing a clearing of a voice. Then I remembered that I was only in my bra and underwear. I blushed and pulled on a long shirt. He laughed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"What where you laughing at?"

"Nothing." He was watching me. Looking over my body he's eyes stoping at the bottom of my shirt.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing…I mean no reason." I pulled the cover over me.

"Right." he blinked.

"Hermione Do you understand everything that comes with me?" I just looked at him. He walked over and sat down on the end of the bed.

"I don't know what you mean?" he sighed

"I have to produce a son in the first year of marriage or I am kicked off the island so to speak."

"What you mean if you don't get me knocked up before a year…." I couldn't bear the thought. I know how much his family means to him even if he won't say it.

"You can always say no."

"That's easier said than done. I said I would marry you and I'm not turning back after everything. You are just stuck with me."

He smiled "Damn It all! I thought that, that would work." I smiled at him.

"It's not that easy." We had moved closer and closer and now our faces where just an inch away.

He wrapped his arm around my lower back and jerked me to him and kissed me. He rolled over so that I was on top of him still kissing. He deepened the kiss and I shivered. His hands roamed my back. My hand roamed down his chest. We broke apart for air. My body felt so weird. I wanted him, No I needed him. He was about to say something, however I cut him off by kissing him again hard. He groaned and flipped us over so he was on top. He hand moved slowly down my side to my thigh. He was kissing my neck and collar bone. I couldn't help letting out a small moan. He stopped moved his hand away and looked at me with a smirk. My eyes widened has he kissed ma hard letting his body lay on mind. I could feel how hard he was. His hands roamed free as did mine. Our shirts were gone skin or skin. I could hardly thing, but pushed him away for air.

"Draco.. I know that you need a child in a year, but we are not starting now." He laughed and rolled off me pulling me to him in a hug.

"I was wondering how far I was going to get, but seeing as your bra and underwear are still on I didn't get to far." I couldn't help but to laugh at him. He had got to far for my liking. Ron hadn't even gotten under my shirt, and here I am with Draco in nothing but my undergarments. Pain shot through my heart. I felt sleep coming over me. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep.

The next morning I awoke in Draco's arms. Slowly I removed his arm and slipped off the bed trying not the wake him. I was to the bathroom door before I heard him set up.

"So you are leaving me in bed all alone?"

"I'm just going to take a shower. You'll be fine."

"But…but what is I get so lonely that I fall into a black hole?"

"I'll be out soon."

"Hermione"

"Yes Draco."

"Don't forget that you have to pick out a dress today."

"Crap. I forgot about that." He just laughed and I went to take a shower.

This is going to be a long day. About half and hour later I walked out of the bathroom to find two women on my bed.

"Hermione dear! It's good to see you again."

"Its nice to meet you two again as well. Sorry to keep you two waiting let me put something on and I'll be ready to go." They nodded and smiled I grabbed a red dress fitting yet comfortable.

Once I was done Rose ((Ms. Zibini. I don't know her real name in the hp books.)) grabbed my arm and we were gone. When my feet hit floor again all I could see was white and cream dresses. I just stayed there knowing they would bring a lot of dresses. I had been right both had their arms full as I was handed the first dress to try on. It was white with beads all over it. It was kind of a ball dress all fluffy and stuff. I hated it. Walking out to show the others their faces told me that they thought the same thing about the dress. Three hours and what feels like 3,000 dresses later I tried one on that I liked. Looking in the mirror I fell in love with it. It came down to the waist that flowed out the rest of the way down. It was a strapless dress and had a green ribbon around the breast line. This was the Dress.

"I think we have it." I yelled out to the others.

""Then let us see!" Rose sounded like if I didn't walk out now she was going to knock down the door.

"Ok…ok…I'm coming"

I walked out and they froze. I think that is a good thing…I think…

"What do you think?"

"You are right we have it." said Narcissa with a smile. I couldn't help but to smile as I looked at myself.

One hour later I thought I would be able to return to school. I need to stop thinking around these people. I was told that we where going back to the Malfoy's for tea. Even with this news I just couldn't stop smiling.

When we got there my smile left quickly. As soon as I was able to see clear. I saw Blaise, our dad, Voldemort, Lucius, and Draco. I Froze in place. Rose and Narcissa both walked up and bowed to him. The anger that was building up inside of me was hard to control. Voldemort looked at me and smiled. One like a child has when it has been given a new toy to play with. He walked very slowly over in front of me.

"Miss Zibini how nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." He didn't look happy about that, but didn't stop smiling. Both the Zibini's and Malfoy's eyes where wide.

"I see you haven't lost your bite Hermione, but you are to remember your place."

"I know where my place is Tom, it is you that needs to learn yours." Both of our voices where filled with venom yet calm. There was gasps from my saying Tom, but all Voldemort did was laugh.

"My child I only have so mush patience and you are pushing it. Her wand Rose."

Rose looked at me and pulled out my wand walking over to him she held it out for him. He took it. I tried to remember when she could have got it. Then is hit me she has had it all day. When I was in the shower.

"You see Hermione you still trust to much. You have no power now." It was my turn to laugh. He looked a little taken back.

"Make no mistake Tom I am never without power. I do trust to much that is my weakness. You have learned it good. However you forgot I am not the one who is afraid of a school boy." I was slapped for that one. Voldemort had his wand in my face.

"I'll show you what power is." He grabbed my arm pulling me close to him. I spit in his face. He shoved me down and wiped off his face. He pointed his wand at me and was about to say something when…

"My Lord! She just needs time." Both of us looked to see who the statement have came from. It was Draco.

"I mean no harm my Lord." He keep his head down.

"Young Malfoy you should know better than to open your mouth."

Without wasting anytime he pointed his wand at Draco. I jumped up to stop him.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I was to late.

I had grabbed his arm to late. I heard a body hit the floor then I was pushed back down. Looking over at the dead body. It can't be. All where frozen looking at the body of….

_**Ok there you have it everyone. Sorry that I took forever to add this. I had a lot of stuff to happen at once and than I had to get over the mind block thing. Any who again I love reviews. If there is something I need to work on tell me. And If you just want to give me any ideas then that would be great as well. Bye for now.**_


	9. Is it a bad thing?

_**Hi everyone. Look I know that it has taken me 4 ever to get this up and yes I know that it is very short, but this is all I have right now… So to get a few of you off my back I'm putting this up for # 9.…the next ch. Is going to be the last one so you guys are just going to have to wait for me to have time to write it.**_

_** end ch 8**_

_Without wasting anytime he pointed his wand at Draco. I jumped up to stop him._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" I was to late._

_I had grabbed his arm to late. I heard a body hit the floor then I was pushed back down. Looking over at the dead body. It can't be. All where frozen looking at the body of…._

All was quite not a sound. The air dropped what felt like twenty degrees. On the floor was Lucius… His eyes wide and looking at me. The fire was gone from them replaced with a fog. The body lay at the feet of Narcisa who had jumped in front of Draco. Draco looked around his mom at his father.

Than my arm felt like it was on fire. I grabbed it in pain. I saw the ink forming on my arm Voltamore had not stopped like I had and now I have the mark. With a wave of his wand Draco and Blaise both grabbed their arms. This was not suppose to happen!!!

"You see. You have no power that I can't take from you. Sad though I just lost my best toy. Oh well you'll just have to make up for it." His voice was cold as he looked at me.

My breathing was hard as I was just now able to control the pain in my arm. With a "pop" he was gone. Narcisa feel to her knees holding on to Lucius crying and screaming for him to come back to her. Mary and Dad where standing on each side of her. I slowly got up and walked over to them. Blaise and Draco walked up to me.

"EXSPELLEOMUS!!!" I was blown across the room into the wall. Narcisa was standing with her wand at me.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"EXSPELLEOMUS!" her wand was knocked out of her hand. Mary was now pointing her wand at Narcisa.

"Narcisa…She did nothing. He was the stupid one for jumping in front of the spell."

"SHE IS THE REASON THE SPELL WAS FIRED!"

"NO! IT WAS YOUR STUPID SON THAT SPOKE UP!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRIGN MY SON INTO THIS MARY!"

"HE BROUGHT HIMSELF INTO THIS!"

"BITCH!"

"LADIES! Yelling at each other is not going to help."

Dad was standing between the two. Blaise and Draco where moving to the body. I tried to get up and found that I couldn't. I could see the bone in my right let out of my skin. As soon as I realized this I felt the pain. There was a pool of blood around my leg. No one cared about me right now. In the end it was my fault Lucius was dead, but is it really a bad thing?????

"I'm sorry…..Draco" I whispered and disappeared with a "pop" I was outside of Hogwarts.

"What am I to do now?" Looking down at my arm with the tattoo I didn't want. Holding onto the gate I hopped onto the school grounds, and with all the strength I had left I made a portal and fell through it. Everything turned to black as I fell. The pain I was feeling was gone…there was nothing. This was it…

_**Ok there you have it. You asked for it remember that. Yeah yeah yeah I'm evil I know get over it…anyway review please.**_


	10. Quicky

_**Hello Everyone! Ok so please don't kill me. I'm just going to make this last chapter a quicky because -drops head- I have lost all hope for finding the thime and careing to write this the way it really should be.....Yea I know i've just killed the story for everyone in doing this so again sorry....Also i still own nothing.**_

When Hermione fell she fell into the office of Snape. Who was in the middle of grading the essays that he wished he had not made them write. He jumped up and ran over taking her to the madam Pumpfree. Who got to work right away, asking a thousand questions. Snape had no answers at all and was shocked to find out the Hermione had the dark mark. So he went to work trying to get all the information that he needed on what had in fact happened to her. After a few weeks Hermione had woken up alone, she knew why she was alone and did not blame them at all. Once she was up to leave she stayed with Snape seeing as he was the only person in the world that would even talk to her. Draco never spoke to her again. She tried everything, nothing worked. He seemed un able to move on after what had happened. Hermione turned in to a spy like Snape and over a few years her and Snape had become friends and understood each other. Soon after it turned in to a real relationship and they got married. Hermione Never stopped loving Draco and her and Snapes love was nothing like what they had, however it was nice and a love that she could live without now. Snape felt the same way only for Lillie and Hermione...

_ok there you have it everyone! It was a quicky. I know I know....Please don't KILL ME!!! Oh and yes I know that I have alot of misspelled words I don't care tho... _


End file.
